The T(s)exts
by AmyH
Summary: Valentine's Day & Tony is bored and alone. He wants to let the object of his affection know he is waiting, but decides to make it a game. Just who is playing who and how will it end? The first 2 chapters were part of the Dreams & Fantasy collection. Chapter 3 is new to constant readers. Gibbs/DiNozzo - slash
1. Chapter 1 - Valentine's Day

A/N: After the last chapter in the Drabble Collection a reader asked if I had any "outright bliss" available for posting. I didn't at the time, but as it was Valentine's Day last week, an idea came to me to help mitigate the angst I was vomiting on the fandom. I concocted this antacid and I hope it soothes.

~~~~~~~~~~NICIS~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was bored and a bored Tony often spelled trouble. A bored Tony on Valentine's Day was even worse. A bored Tony who had been drinking on Valentine's Day was borderline dangerous.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't the skirt chaser everyone thought him to be. It was an image he projected so they wouldn't find out he was in a monogamous relationship and had been for years. The only reason he didn't tell anyone was that the person with whom he was monogamous had no idea he was his better half. Tonight, however, Tony was going to find the courage to let him know – or so said the alcohol.

Grabbing his keys, he set out on foot to the corner grocery. He knew better than to drive but figured that if he got away with pretending he was completely straight for 12 years, he could manage to pretend to be completely sober for 12 minutes. He picked up another 12 pack and a burn phone, loading it with more minutes than probably necessary but it couldn't hurt to be prepared. Small talk of a transaction nature with the night clerk went smoothly as he paid for his items and he was home with in minutes.

The cold February air had taken the edge off what buzz he did have and the more his buzz dissipated, the more he reconsidered the brilliant plan alcohol had given him. Still, having spent over $100 to see the plan through he thought it was worth a shot and popped open another beer while setting up his new phone.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, across town Gibbs was in his basement sanding the hull of his boat letting the gentle rasping sounds cloud his mind along with the bourbon. He never cared for Valentine's Day – or to say he hadn't since Shannon and Kelly were alive. He remembered how Shannon used to get so angry with him for bringing her flowers or chocolates on that day claiming that he showed her how much he loved her and Kelly every day and a pretend holiday was not going endear him to her anymore than a random day in August. So of course, he bought her flowers or chocolates on a random day in August as well.

Now his ex-wives were completely different. They almost demanded to be fêted on Valentine's Day. God forbid he should have to work late on a case and forgot what day it was – he never heard the end of it. He would have to spend most of the next month or two trying to make it up to them which now in retrospect, was utterly ridiculous.

He stopped long enough to refresh his mug with more bourbon when his cell phone chimed. As he picked it up, he frowned, not recognizing the number but opened the text anyway. Putting on his glasses, he read _"Hey handsome. Happy Valentine's Day. What are you doing?"_

Gibbs chuckled to himself, put the phone down, and removed his glasses. It was obviously a wrong number. He swallowed a mouthful of bourbon and turned to continue with the boat. After a few minutes, he heard his phone chime again. Once again, he stopped sanding and picked up the phone along with his glasses. _"The text was meant for you, Jethro. I don't have the wrong number." _

Now Gibbs was curious. He responded _"Who is this?" _ He did know how to text; he just didn't like to. He would rather speak on the phone than type. It was much faster.

"_Happy Valentine's Day. What are you doing?" _

"_You said that before. Who is this?"_

"_You asked that before. Who do you want it to be?"_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_You can find out who I am easily, but you won't. You like the mystery. Maybe what you need is in the anonymous." _

Gibbs poured and swallowed another mug of his bourbon. _"Not on this phone. Government issued. Text me at 201-555-3479."_

His private cell phone chimed. _"Been holding back huh? Got a private cell- I did not know that."_

Gibbs chuckled as he read the text. _"I don't give this number out to just anyone."_

"_Now I know. How did I get so lucky?"_

"_Wanted to chat with you more."_

"_Why?"_

"_Honestly have no idea. Sounded like a good idea at the time. Was I wrong?"_

"_Your gut is never wrong. How's the boat coming along?"_

"_Boat?"_

"_Yeah – the one you are building in your basement. Made much progress?"_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_I know you."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Hey, you gave me this number. I'm whoever you want me to be right now."_

"_This was a bad idea."_

"_No, it wasn't. Have another mug of bourbon. Your gut told you it was ok to give out your private number – you already know but let's pretend you don't. This way we both can get off."_

"_Get off?"_

"_Release our pent up sexual frustrations. I'll admit it has been a while for me. What about you?"_

"_Not frustrated."_

"_No? Good for you, though I'll admit I am jealous."_

"_Jealous? Why?"_

"_Because I've waited for you for a very long time. I hoped you were waiting for me too."_

Gibbs poured another drink for himself. This was getting to be creepy – but his gut told him that it was nothing he should be worried about – there was something familiar in the verbiage though he couldn't place it right then. And he was intrigued.

"_Waiting for you? How could I do that if I don't know who you are?"_

"_You know who I am. But enough of that. I know who you are and I want you. I'll pretend to be whoever you want me to be but let's get this started. I'm so horny just thinking of you – your blue eyes, your brilliant smile, your hands…I want your hands on me, touching me."_

"_Where do you want me to touch you?"_

"_See? Now you are getting it. __ Everywhere, my face, neck, your hands sliding down my torso, teasing my nipples. I want your mouth on mine, your tongue tasting me as I taste you."_

"_This would be so much easier if you just called me."_

"_You are hard right now, aren't you? Torn between stroking yourself and keeping up with the conversation. I hope one day we'll talk but until then swallow what is left in your mug and pour yourself another. Take it and go upstairs, lie on your couch and get comfortable. I'll wait."_

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Tony blew out the breath he had been holding and almost laughed. He hadn't expected it to go this well first time out but he wasn't going to back down now. Knowing Gibbs as well as he did, he was almost but certain that the man knew who was on the other end of the phone. Never let it be said that Gibbs didn't know how to play the game or that he wasn't among the best players. The man was not reckless enough to give out his private cell phone number to some random stranger who wished him a happy Valentine's Day. He had to have known, or at least had a gut feeling who he was. Any ill feelings about the fact he didn't know the number before now were tamped down to examine another day.

He padded to his kitchen and took a shot of vodka for good measure before grabbing another beer. He was reeling in the Great White after all; any extra courage he could gather would be helpful.

Stripping off his shirt and sweats, he sat down on the fake bear skin rug that lay between his sofa and fireplace and leaned against the sofa to watch the fire crackle. A drop of condensation fell from his beer bottle and landed on his chest. He brought his hand up to wipe it away and in doing so brushed his thumb against his nipple. The chill of the water and the touch shot a bolt of sensation straight to his dick that lay engorged and heavy against his thigh causing it to twitch and elongate. He took another drink letting another bead of water from the beer drip directly on the other nipple and he gasped. He brushed his thumb over the hard nub sighing while his cock grew harder.

The buzz of his burn phone pulled him out of his haze and he grinned seeing Jethro's number. He unlocked his screen to read the text. _"I'm here."_

"_Good. I hoped you'd come back to play."_

"_What were you doing while you waited?"_

"_I got another beer and took off my clothes. It's just so hot in here. I was starting to get warm. Even my beer got wet and dripped on my chest."_

"_Did you wipe it off?"_

"_Yes. Used my thumb and the thought of you licking it off me made me so horny. I've been rubbing my nipples waiting for you to text. Didn't want to go any further without you."_

"_I'm here. You can continue."_

"_Mmm, yes - finally! We can play "Monkey See, Monkey Do" but you'll just have to imagine it from my descriptions. If I say I'm sucking your finger in my mouth, you have to suck your finger and imagine it is my mouth. If I tell you I'm am pinching your nipples, you have to do that too. When I say I am stroking your cock, you start touching yourself."_

"_Already am."_

"_Feels good, doesn't it? Licking my finger, I circle your nipple, teasing it, making it hard. I am licking the fingers of my other hand and running it down your chest, teasing your belly button. My tongue swipes down your neck as my mouth latches onto your collar bone and sucks hard, leaving marks of where I have been."_

"_Oh shit."_

"_Didn't realize how sensitive your navel was did you? I want to dip my tongue in it and make you writhe under me. The smell of your sex is so strong, I want to bury my nose there and inhale you._

"_Keep talking"_

"_You hear my muffled moans and sighs as I kiss your hip bones and run my tongue down around the base of your cock. I want you so much; I can't keep the sounds of my pleasure quiet. I flatten my tongue and lick up your cock until I pull you into my mouth and swallow you little by little down my throat."_

"_I'm gonna come."_

"_I want you to – give it to me. I want to taste you, swallow you, drink from you. I am thirsty for you. GIVE IT TO ME!"_

Several minutes passed and Tony had not gotten a text. At the ten minute mark he tried again. _"You with me, Jethro?"_

"_Yeah – here."_

"_Don't worry me like that! Did you get off? Did you come for me, Jethro?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Mmm – good man. Now get some rest. Love you."_

"_Wait. What? Tony!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Feb 15th - wee hours

February 15th – Wee Hours of the morning

Gibbs waited for a response but after five minutes none came and he doubted one would. He got up to shower and contemplated calling the number but knew that would be futile. Tony wouldn't answer it, if it really was Tony. He thought about calling DiNozzo's cell but without a case, he didn't know what he'd say, especially at this late hour.

"_DiNozzo! Did you just sext me?"_

No, definitely not. And if it wasn't Tony, he had just let some stranger invade his personal life; gave him or her his personal cell number and played an intimate game with that person. Though his gut told him it was Tony on the other end, he was only 98.3% sure. He was worried more over the other 1.7%. Nah, hell, he was worried about 100% of it because if it really was Tony, he had shown his full hand.

He made a pot of coffee and began to run through all the scenarios he could come up with that would have resulted because of his momentary slip letting his loneliness and the desire of his heart to control him. The one time he needed to feel human and fallible and gave into it now could possibly cost him his friend, his job, or worse – his life.

His shower was quick and he made his way into the kitchen to pour a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. After a satisfying sip, his eyes were drawn to a now blinking red light of his phone still on the coffee table.

He flipped it open and read the message.

"_Tony, huh? Who is Tony?" _The text was five minutes old and as he stood there, his phone lit up again.

"_Was he the one you were thinking about when you came? Did you want your cock down his throat? Mmm…I bet you wanted his fingers in your mouth while he sucked you off. Or did you want them in your ass, fucking you while you fucked his mouth? Tell me, Jethro – Who Tony is to you?"_

Jethro snapped his phone closed in frustration. He was done playing games. He wouldn't say another word to his anonymous texter. He left the phone on the kitchen counter and went down to his basement intent on soothing his frayed nerves and forgetting about the whole evening.

He attempted to continue to sand the portion of the boat he had been working on for the past few days but he couldn't concentrate and found he was doing more harm than good to the plank. He grimaced when he saw the small groove he had made, put down the sander, grabbed his coffee and began to pace.

His pacing increased in time with the frustration that welled up with each thought and having no outlet, he threw his mug across the room hearing an audible gasp just before the satisfactory sound of shattered of ceramic. He whipped his head toward the sound and watched as Tony descended the steps, hands raised in surrender.

"Bad timing, Boss? Or bad aim?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. "What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" Normally he would have heard the front door open and close and he mentally chastised himself for not being fully aware.

"Um, well I was at the bar around the corner celebrating…or commemorating…ah hell –hoping to get lucky, I guess. Just didn't want to be alone tonight. Anyway – when I realized how close it was to your place, I thought I'd stop by and wish you a…."

Gibbs' expression told him to stop, yet it encouraged him to continue.

"So I told the cab driver to swing around this way and when I saw the light on in your basement window, I asked him to stop."

Gibbs nodded.

"But I see this a bad time, so I'll just be going now." Tony began to retreat up the stairway.

As he turned to complete his ascent, Gibbs spoke though the words were barely audible. "Did you mean it?"

Tony paused on the stairs, gripping the banister tighter. "I always mean what I say. I can't account for how another might interpret the words, but I always mean what I say."

He bounded up the remaining stairs, in a few strides crossed the living room, and shut the front door behind him. At the sound, Gibbs hung his head, taking a few deep breaths and climbed up the stairs himself to lie down for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Tony grinned to himself all the way home. He hadn't planned on making a trip to Gibbs' place, but curiosity got the better of him. It was apparent that he had the man rattled but he didn't know how long his own desires would allow him to play this game.

He paid the cabbie and walked to his door, ready for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Feb 15th - later that day

Gibbs kept his phone by his side all day but it remained silent. After looking at it for what seemed to be the 57th time, he placed it on his work bench and delved into staining the benches had built for the boat. The fumes and the bourbon made him feel a little better than good and he cursed the silent phone.

He didn't know why he wanted the alert to chime, but he couldn't deny the feeling of loss when it didn't. There was a connection between him and the anonymous texter. He felt it instantly. It had to have been Tony – his gut was rarely wrong and he would have bet his life that it was him on the other end though he never had any reason to believe the man wanted him in that way.

He was wrapping up his project for the night and had just put his tools away when his phone chimed.

"_Hey Jethro. Miss me?"_

'Well, he's a cocky SOB like DiNozzo' Jethro thought before texting back, _"Was there something I should have missed?"_

"_Ouch! Too soon? Yeah, I guess it was….Did you sleep well last night?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Me too. Wanna know why?"_

"_Not really."_

"_LOL, Figured you'd play hard to get. But you're not, you know. Not if someone knows you like I do."_

"_How do you know me again?"_

"_I might not."_

"_Then how do you know my name?"_

"_Jethro. Information can be gathered from many sources. Do I have to remind you that it was YOU who gave me this number? Why did you want me to have it?"_

Gibbs couldn't respond. He didn't even know why he had given out his private number other than sheer curiosity.

"_No answer. I expected as much. A "gut feeling" isn't good enough in this context. I understand."_

Gibbs stared at the phone. He really didn't have a clear reason to give his private cell number only that his gut told him to do so. He typed, "_So let's just stop this now before it becomes more than it should."_

"_As you wish."_

**_NCISNCIS_NCISNCIS__NCISNCIS__NCISNCIS__**

Several minutes later, he responded. _"Why?" _Alcohol induced loneliness and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"_I'm not gonna push you. What happens from now on is of your doing, just so you know. I'm happily going along for the ride."_

"_A disclaimer – I get it. So assuming we don't need it…"_

"_I got off so hard thinking of you. Of what I wanted to do with you."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_I imagined straddling your chest, my knees to your armpits, forcing your arms above your head and holding them together by your wrists with one hand while I stroked my cock with the other. I led it to your mouth and watched as you opened up for me while I fed it to you, inch by inch."_

Gibbs' mouth opened involuntarily and he licked his lips anticipating the next words.

_You took me in as far as you could and I waited until your throat opened up for more and pushed in further. I started fucking your mouth, watching my cock go in and out, feeling your teeth graze along my shaft and then I stopped while you teased the head of my dick with your tongue, pushing it into my slit, making me buck and force my way down your throat. _

Gibb laid he phone down on his stomach and imagined just that, the wet heat from DiNozzo's mouth, the pressure of his tongue on his slit. He was so ready to come, just a few more words, fantasies from his correspondent…

_You swallowed convulsively around my dick and just as I was ready to come, I pulled out held myself as I came in your open mouth and over your face. I watched you as my dick was softening in my hand; you mouthing it, licking it clean while I held it to your face, shuddering and convulsing, pumping out nothing, completely spent. I collapsed over you, my mouth on yours, my tongue wrestling with yours tasting myself in you and then licking your face, cleaning my come from you, wiping my finger across your brow gathering it from where it splattered and pushing it into your lips, wiping it clean against your teeth."_

"_You are one nasty son of a bitch."_

"_But you are hard now aren't you? Are you touching yourself, Jethro? Imagining Tony's cock in your mouth? Is he as sweet as you thought? His cock smooth and hard as you swallow him, milking his dick for his come?"_

Jethro shivered, _"What makes you think I like men?"_

"_Well, you called me Tony and when I asked who he was to you, you never responded so I took that as Tony was a he, and not a she. Was I wrong?"_

Several minutes of silence passed.

"_I wasn't, was I? So tell me about Tony."_

"_If you so much as touch one hair on him I will personally string you up by your balls and let the vermin discard of your body."_

"_Whoa, now! Calm down, Cowboy! I just asked a question. Never said I was going to do anything to him. You are awfully protective of this guy."_

"_He's mine."_

"_He's lucky to have you. Does he know he's yours?"_

A few more minutes of silence went by.

"_He doesn't know how you feel, does he?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Ever gonna tell him?"_

"_Not if I can help it."_

"_But what if he wants what you want? What if he is longing for you to be the one to start the process?"_

"_I'd know."_

"_Would you, really?"_

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"_You think, but you don't know for certain."_

"_No."_

"_Okay then."_

Ten minutes passed with no communication.

Gibbs phone lit up, _"He loves you, you know."_

"_How would you know this? Just who the hell are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4-Feb 16th & 17th

**February 16****th**

Tony woke up with a grin on his face. Today would be torture for him, but it would be worse for Gibbs – at least he hoped so. Today he would not communicate with Gibbs at all. And as much as that bothered him, he hoped it would bother Gibbs more.

He busied himself researching a new app that would allow him to preset texts and send them throughout the day without having to manually do so or even have the phone on him. Once he figured it out, he tested it with a trusted friend and completed his set up. He went about his weekend chores, making sure that he was seen and heard every place he went – the market, dry cleaners, even the local pizzeria knew his name and could vouch for him if needed even though the execution wasn't until Monday. He had learned long ago to set up his tracks or how to wipe them clean if necessary. He wasn't the best undercover agent in the facility for no reason.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"_He loves you, you know."_

He kept staring at those words. He wished they were true but what he knew contradicted them.

DiNozzo was a ladies man through and through. He had enough stories to make it plausible. And just supposing he bent the other way, if Jethro was positive, 99.7% sure that DiNozzo would go his way, if he ever had a chance, it would have been years ago when they first met but he would have never allowed it even if he had maybe been stricken by that unseen arrow. His will power was exceptionally strong back then. And if he had drowned those powerful green eyes into the bottom of his bourbon bottle, who knew?

Those green eyes kept floating to the surface with each swallow. In every bottle, they were there, looking at him with want and desire that mirrored his own, daring him to make the next move

**February 17****th**

McGee was already at his desk pecking away at his keyboard when Tony arrived just minutes before 8am, whistling a tune to himself.

"Someone had a good weekend, I take it", McGee greeted him.

"Yes, Probie-san! It was the weekend of love, was it not?" Tony grinned and set his bag down behind his desk.

McGee huffed, "I don't need to know, Tony".

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna tell you that I may have found the one and despite your need for details, this one I'm keeping close to the vest."

"You don't wear vests, Tony."

"Tony has something on his chest?" Ziva walked in catching the last part of the conversation.

Gibbs walked in at the last minute, cell to his ear. He snapped the phone shut. "Come on people! Grab your gear! Dead Marine in Anacostia. You sick, DiNozzo?" he asked having half heard Ziva mentioning Tony's chest. It had been years since his bout with the plague, but he was still on edge where Tony's respiratory health was concerned.

Tony stood, "No. Let's go!" He grabbed his go bag and headed toward the elevator. Gibbs nodded and moved on.

Tony was snapping pictures at the scene when he heard an unfamiliar sound. Gibbs pulled at the inner pocket of his jacket and produced a phone which he quickly silenced. He spared a glance at the screen and swiped the code to unlock it so he could read the text. _"It's warm out today. Are you as hot as I am right now?"_

Looking up from the phone, he saw Tony taking pictures of the scene as directed, Tim sketching, and Ziva was interviewing possible witnesses.

His phone chimed again. _"I want to lick the sweat off your upper lip."_

"_On the job. Stop." _ Jethro's fingers flew over his number pad texting out the words. With a satisfying click, he closed his phone and stepped back into the crime scene.

"Gibbs! Did you just text?" Tony had stopped snapping pictures and held his camera pointed towards Gibbs. When Gibbs turned around, he 'accidently' took his picture.

Gibbs stared at Tony. With one text his theory was shot down as Tony was not using a phone at the time. And he was so sure. But that brought about another concern. Was the person communicating with him watching him? He looked out amongst the crowd. "DiNozzo!" He called out to the younger man. "Scenery."

That was Tony's cue to take pictures of the surrounding area, the crowd that may or may have not formed – anything that could help them identify the perp.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they returned to headquarters, Gibbs left them at the motor pool. "Coffee" he growled out and departed from the team.

When all evidence had been handed over to Abby, the rest of the team made their way into the bullpen. Gun and badge stashed, DiNozzo called out, "Hitting the head" as he walked away.

He pulled out his burn phone in the relative quite and privacy of the bathroom. Two texts were waiting. _"On the job. Stop." _And _"Were you watching me?" _The last one was sent just a few minutes before which meant Gibbs left not just for coffee.

Tony quickly responded knowing that he didn't have much time before Gibbs felt the need to be back in the pen. _"I was. Wish you'd wear better fitting pants. You are hiding some great assets – so to speak."_

"_So you were at the crime scene in Rock Creek Park? Why?"_

"_Ha ha! Nice try, Jethro but your scene was in Anacostia."_

"_How did you know I would be there today?"_

"_Didn't. But word travels quickly." _He paused and then typed out, _"Gotta go back to work. Let's chat later when we have more time and less people around us. Want to do more than lick the sweat off your upper lip. Want to feel your cock twitch in my hand as I"_…Tony inadvertently hit the send button when the bathroom door opened and Don from accounting walked in. Casually shoving the phone in his pocket, Tony made to wash and dry his hands, checking his look in the mirror before walking out of the restroom.

He barely made it back to and sat at his desk before the elevator signaled its arrival with Gibbs in tow. When he chanced a glance up from his monitor, Tony noticed Gibbs staring at him curiously. He raised an eyebrow in response and followed him with his eyes until he turned towards his desk. "Whadda we got people!" Gibbs tossed his cup in the trash with more force than necessary and walked in front of the big screen monitor.

As the team spouted off their findings, Gibbs chanced sideways glances at Tony. Each time it appeared he was engrossed in the information revealed, never once looking back at him even though that was the norm. He always caught Tony looking at him during these sessions at least twice, if not more, even if he never looked back at him, it was caught in is peripheral vision.

They each had their barked orders and scrambled off to fulfill them. It wasn't until the next afternoon the perp was apprehended and had subsequently confessed. Crime of passion it seemed. When the marine tried to break off his illicit relationship, his partner didn't take it well.

The next text came around midnight. _"Long night, huh? Was for me too. I admire your discipline. I'm going to try to imitate that in my life. However, if I did, I guess we wouldn't 'communicate' as we do now. Are we communicating?"_

"_Such as it is, yeah, I guess so."_

"_Good. Missed you today."_

"_How so?"_

"_Wanted to chat with you more but we were both busy. Ah, to be independently wealthy so we could just chase our dreams…I'd chase you."_

"_Yeah? What makes you think you could catch me?"_

"_I think I've already gotten you to bite, so to speak. Speaking of which, I don't mind some biting when it's in the heat of passion. Just so you know."_

"_Duly noted."_

"_Want to stake your claim?"_

"_Claim you? Don't know yet who you are. A couple of jerk off sessions over text is not going to endear you to me."_

"_But what if I was who you wanted?"_

"_Who do you think I want?"_

"_Oh come on! Not this again. We already established that you want "Tony". What would it take for you to claim him as yours? He won't wait forever. Dare you do it in the elevator. You routinely stop it between floors for less. What if you used it to make your feelings known?"_

"_And if you are not him…"_

"_You are afraid of being rejected. Wow."_

"_What, Wow?"_

"_Jethro-what if I promise you that you won't be rejected? That he would be the happiest person on earth if you shared with him just a little of what you shared with me, a stranger, for all intents and purposes?"_

"_This is getting weird."_

"_It's already passed weird. Go with it."_

"_It's really been a long day. I need sleep and so do you. Your boss probably doesn't like it when you come to work looking like you've been up all night fucking."_

"_LOL! Is that what you assume when one of your team comes to work looking tired? That they've been fucking all night? What if they were up with a sick relative? Or worked later than you thought? What if they had nightmares that kept them from sleeping? _

"_OK, OK."_

"_That's your first thought when it comes to Tony, isn't it? Don't tell me you've been played by his frat boy image! You of all people should know him better than that."_

"_I do. But I don't know you like that. Tony always puts his job first and has never once let me down. Sometimes I don't understand his methods, but they always end with results."_

"_Tell him that. He needs to know you approve."_

"_I wouldn't have kept him around so long if I didn't."_

"_And that's your way, but once in a blue you have to cater to what your subordinates needs. And he needs you to acknowledge him in some way. Professionally or personally, he needs that reassurance. You don't have to understand but I bet you do. Give that to him",_

"_This has turned into a counseling session. I need sleep. I'm signing off now."_

"_Jethro, wait!"_

_For what? I'm tired."_

"_Ok. Sleep. We'll pick up on this tomorrow. Will you answer my texts tomorrow?" _

"_Unless I'm busy, yes."_

"_Sleep well, Jethro."_

_Knowing that was the last of the texts for the evening, Jethro put his phone down on his work bench and deliberately made his way to the couch pulling down the afghan to cover him as he fell into stubborn sleep._


	5. Chapter 5-Feb 18th

A/N: So I too noticed that this would occur in the middle of a work week - let's pretend they had the day off, shall we?

"_Hey, Babe."_

"_I don't do endearing names."_

"_Fine. Hi Jethro."_

"_Hi yourself."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I was reading the paper."_

"_Who reads the paper anymore?"_

"_I do."_

"_OK."_

Jethro got up and poured himself another cup of coffee when his cell phone buzzed again.

"…"

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I'm waiting for you to say something."_

"_Got nothing to say."_

"_Nothing at all?"_

"_Nope."_

"_OK. Have a good day."_

"_You too."_

'Shit! That didn't go as planned.' Tony thought to himself. He flopped down on his couch and turned on the TV. Soon thereafter, sleep overtook him.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Jethro paced. He hated pacing. Something went wrong in the last text conversation and even though he revisited the words, he didn't see where it went wrong. His phone had been silent for hours. While he was almost relieved, his gut was telling him he was missing something huge.

It was almost 3pm when his stomach growled to let him know he had missed lunch. That accompanied by his anxiousness had him out the door and headed straight for his favorite diner. There was comfort in the familiar. Walking in, he was grateful when he saw "his" booth was unoccupied and he slid in.

"Hey Jethro." The server, Cyndi, sauntered over and poured him a cup of coffee. "Just you today or is your boy going to join you?"

"My boy?"

"Yeah, that handsome fellow that meets you here once in a while. What's his name? Tony?"

Jethro gave her a wistful smile. "No, it's just me today."

Cyndi looked slightly disappointed. "OK. What are you in the mood for today? Ann's whipped up her famous meatloaf with garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli or we have Swiss steak with a mushroom gravy, mashed potatoes and green beans, and of course, whatever you want from the menu."

"I'll take the meatloaf special and…"

"A small pot of black coffee." Tony finished his sentence as he sat down across from him.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the small grin. "Yeah, what he said."

"I'll go for the Swiss steak special and a large sweet ice tea." He grinned. "Thanks, Cyndi."

Cyndi gave him a huge smile and went to place their order.

Turning his focus on Gibbs his smile changed becoming less alluring and more genuine. "So, hi. I hope you don't mind…"

"No, not at all." Jethro interrupted.

"Good". Tony kept the smile in place. "I really like it here. The food is amazing."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Gibbs responded feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here at this hour. Thought you'd be at Home Depot or in your basement.

"Nah – just hungry." His cell phone chimed. "Hold on."

Tony smirked and leaned back in the booth watching as Jethro read his most recent text.

"_Would they notice if I slid under the table and sucked you off?"_

Gibbs glanced up quickly and then back to his cell, texting back. _"Probably but I dare you to try."_

Stowing the phone, he said, "Sorry about that". He face gave nothing away.

"No worries. Do we have a case?" Tony played the game just as well as Gibbs.

"No, no." He looked up as Cyndi brought their drinks, thankful for the distraction.

They both nodded their thanks and sipped quietly.

Tony got up. "Gotta hit the head." He made a show of leaving his jacket in the booth though his burn phone was in his pocket.

When he reached the private confines of the restroom, he pulled out the phone and read the text. "Nice.' he thought to himself. He couldn't very well respond now, it would be obvious. Instead, he set up the next text to be sent in one hour and wrote, _"Ah, were it not a family establishment and you were dining alone…but I know a place where such things are decidedly overlooked if you want to be adventurous"._

He set his next text to follow just three minutes after stating, _"I am tiring of this game. Are you? Never mind. You never liked it in the first place. No matter what, know someone out there loves you, Jethro. And wants you." _He headed back to their booth.

Conversation was general and they both enjoyed their meals when they arrived.

Swallowing the last bite Tony sighed contently. "That was amazing as always."

Gibbs leaned back, patted his stomach and smirked. "Never disappointed when I come here."

Tony raised an eyebrow as Cyndi stepped up to their table, "You boys want some pie?"

Flashing his trademark grin, Tony atoned to the negative deferring to Jethro. "No, I think we are good."

With a broad smile Cyndi nodded, "Check coming right up. Separate or together this time?"

"Separate." Tony spoke up and Gibbs gave a curt nod.

"Huh." Cyndi left their table looking decidedly perplexed.

They walked to their prospective vehicles. As Tony opened unlocked his door and opened it he said, "Have a good night, Boss. Thanks for sharing lunch with me."

"Glad for the company."

As Tony started to slide in the driver's seat, Jethro spoke up. "Hot date tonight, DiNozzo?"

The question surprised him so that Tony knocked his head on the doorframe. Wincing, he straightened up and rubbed his sore head. "I don't know right now. Working on it though. You got any plans?"

"Nope."

"OK then. Well, have a good evening."

Gibbs nodded, got in his truck and pulled away leaving Tony sitting in his car still rubbing his head and a little more than slightly curious.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

About 3 minutes into his drive Jethro's cell chimed with the incoming texts that Tony had sent from his burn phone. He ignored them until he got home, never one to jeopardize the safety and security of those round him for social contact.

Rereading the last message he responded, _"You want me and love me?"_

He waited but no response came immediately as he thought it should and shut down his truck, making his way into his house, tossing his cell on the kitchen table while he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. The loud buzzing noise his phone made caused him to turn around and pick it up.

"_I do."_

"_But you don't know me."_

"_I know you well enough."_

"_OK. I want to know you more. IF and I say IF I guess who you are, how do you imagine our first meeting?" _Jethro took the stairs to his bedroom two at a time and stood in front of his closet willing the appropriate clothing to show itself.


End file.
